kehidupan baru
by wiim are
Summary: kisah hidup sang orange hokage dengan penerus klan hyuga setelah pernikahan,,mau tau, baca aja sendiri,trus jangan lupa review,,wkwkwkk
1. Chapter 1

Hai ketemu sama wim lagi nih

Kali ini wim bikin sequelnya dari "kisah hidup naruto"

Sebuah fic yang bosenin gj aneh dll, yang punya penyakit jantung jangan dibaca

Hahaha

Langsung aja ya

Ini dia fic ke 3 wim

Forever with you and him

Disclaimer : kishimoto-sama , gue cuma minjem beberapa tokoh aja kok, jangan marah ya kishimoto-sama #plak

Rated : T (gak berani macem2 #plak)

part 1 : kedatangannya

"rikoudaime hokage-sama ,istri anda" kata seoang anbu pada pemimpin desanya

"kenapa dengan himeku"

"lebih baik anda segera pulang ke rumah"

"hmm,, baiklah, yondaime-sama, tolong ambil alih sebentar"

"ahahaha, baik baik,nanti kasitau tou-Chan ya kalau ada apa apa dengan istrimu"

"ahahaha baiklah tou-Chan" lalu naruto pun pergi menggunakan shunshin

"ada apa hime" Tanya naruto panik melihat hinata pingsan

"aduh kenapa tidak adaa orang di rumah, lebih baik aku bawa hina-Chan ke rumah sakit" ujar naruto lalu menggendong hinata bridal style lalu pergi menggunakan hiraishin ke gedung hokage,karena naruto belum membuat tanda segel di rumahsakit, Dan tanda terdekat adalah gedung hokage

Zzrriiiing..!

Sampailah mereka di gedung hokage

"rikoudaime hokage-sama , ada apa dengan hinata-sama" kata seorang anbu

"entahlah, tolong kau beritahu kaa-Chan, suruh menemuiku di rumahsakit" kata naruto

"wakarimashita" kata anbu tersebut

"oi, naruto, kenapa istrimu" tiba2 minato datang Dan bertanya

"entahlah tou-Chan, aku akan membawanya ke rumahsakit, jaa"

Naruto pun membawa hinata ke rumahsakit dengan menggunakan shunshin, tiba2 naruto ada di hadapan sakura (kantornya sakura)

"sakura-Chan, tolong"

"hah! ,kenapa hinata, baringkan dia di ranjang sana, akan aku periksa"

"wakarimashita" lalu naruto membaringkan hinata di kasur

"hina-Chan, kau dengar aku? ,tunggu sebentar ya? Kau akan diperiksa"

"ahahaha, naruto-sama kau memang perhatian sama hinata" kata sakura tertawa geli

"sakura-Chan jangan menggodaku, aku sedang tidak ingin digoda, cepat kau periksa hina-Chan"

"baiklah, naruto-sama tunggu di luar ya"

-naruto pun keluar, dia menunggu di luar, setelah beberapa saat datanglah kushina

"naruto! Kau apakan istrimu itu huh..!?"kata kushina tiba2 sambil menjewer

"aaaa,kaa-Chan itai'tebayo, aku tidak tau, tiba2 aku diberitahu anbu kalau hinata pingsan jadi aku langsung pulang.."

Krreeeekk, tiba2 pintu ruang pemeriksaan dibuka oleh sakura

"selamat ya naruto-sama, kau akan menjadi tou-Chan"

"kau serius sakura-Chan?"

"buat apa aku berbohong, sekarang hinata masih pingsan, mungkin karena mual yang sangat panjang, hinata pingsan, biasanya kalau mual pertama akan sangat panjang, iya kan kushina-san" kata sakura

"benar sekali, Dulu waktu kaa-Chan mengandung naruto, aku juga hampir pingsan tapi karena Dulu itu keadaanya malam, jadi minato ada di rumah, akhirnya juga" jelas kushina panjang lebar

"kaa-Chan, sampai kapan kau menjewerku" protes naruto

"eh, gomen gomen , kaa-Chan lupa" kushina tertawa diikuti sakura

"sakura-Chan, boleh aku melihat hina-Chan?"

"tentu saja hokage-sama, dia kan istrimu" kata sakura

Di ruangan pasien

"hina-Chan, kau bisa mendengarku?" kata naruto sedikit kawatir melihat hinata tak kunjung sadar

"umm, aku dimana?" kata hinata setengah menggumam

"kau ada di rumah sakit hime, kau tadi pingsan" kata naruto

"maaf naru-kun" ujar hinata

"eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf hime?"

"karena aku naru-kun harus repot2 membawaku kemari" jelas hinata

"hina-Chan tak perlu minta maaf, hina-Chan begini juga karena naru"

"eh? Kenapa karena naru-kun?"

"kau tidak tau ya? Seharusnya kau tau hina-Chan , kau..." naruto menggantung kata2nya

"aku kenapa naru-kun?" kata hinata penasaran

"kau akan menjadi kaa-Chan" kata naruto

"benarkah?" (kayaknya hinata kekurangan pendidikan tentang sex ahahaha)

"hmm.." naruto mengangguk semangat

"naru-kun, sepertinya 'pekerjaan' kita berhasil" kata hinata sambil Memeluk naruto

"ya begitulah hina-Chan" kata naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala hinata

"wah wah, ada yang akan menjadi orang tua nih, aku jadi iri padamu dobe" potong sesorang secara tiba2

"jadi kau iri, kapan kau akan menyusulku,atau mungkin kau belum 'membuat'nya dengan sakura-chan, padahal kau menikah lebih Dulu daripada aku,ahahaha" kata naruto membuat sasuke Dan sakura yang ada di situ blushing

"hmm, kau tidak tau ya, kemarin dia memeriksa Dan anak2 kita Akan ada di akademi yang sama, aku harap namikaze yang selanjutnya tidak bodoh sepertimu,ahahahaha" kata sasuke menggoda naruto

"Dan aku berharap, uchiha selanjutnya tidak sombong sepertimu, ahahaha" adegan tertawa pun terjadi

Kedatangan anak rikoudaime hokage Dan hyuga hinata itu membawa kebahagiaan bagi kedua orang tuanya (Dan Teman orang tuanya ahahaha)

**TBC ( masa GƘ tau artinya TBC?)**

Ahahaha, akhirnya jadi juga, sebenernya mau Wim bikin langsung tamat tapi kata temen Wim klo dibikin kaya gitu kurang greget, makanya Wim bikin yang greget biar kayak Wim #plak

Yaudah deh, jempol udah ngapal nih, soalnya ngetik di HP..

Jadi jangan lupa review ya

Sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya

Jaa-ne...!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna..!

Kemaren tuh GƘ ǡðǡ summarynya soalnya Wim lagi sakit

Kemaren juga judulnya salah, harusnya 'kehidupan baru' tapi jadinya 'forever with you and him' ahahaha, jadinya salah deh #plak

Langsung aja ya

Kehidupan baru

Disclaimer : ya masashi kishimoto-sama lah, saya cuma nyolong beberapa char #malinggg..! #plak

Rated : T, sewaktu2 bisa berubah lho

Nama yang bagus buatmu

"naru-kun, ayo kita pulang" kata seseorang bermata lavender

"hina-Chan, kenapa kau kesini, aku takut kau kelelahan" kata naruto

"tapi kupikir, dia ingin menjemputmu" kata hinata sambil menunjuk perutnya

"hmm, baiklah, tunggu tsunade baa-chan datang baru kita pulang ya hime, duduklah hime" kata naruto sambil mempersilahkan istrinya duduk di sofa dekat mejanya

"naru-kun, apa pekerjaanmu berat?" Tanya hinata

"kenapa kau berkata demikian hime" kata naruto

"aku melihat banyak sekali dokumen2 yang menumpuk di sini, jadi kupikir aku bisa membantumu" kata hinata

Lalu tiba2 naruto mendekat Dan duduk di sebelah hinata

"kau tau hinata, aku tidak keberatan kok bekerja semalaman kalau buat himeku Dan anakku, kau tidak perlu membantu, aku tak ingin merepotkan himeku, lagi pula aku ingin sekali menjadi hokage, jadi apapun pekerjaannya akan ku lakukan" kata naruto

Sebenarnya ucapan ini membuat hinata bangga, tapi Karena hinata malu untuk mengakuinya, Ia hanya ber'oh'ria

"naruto-sama, tsunade-sama sudah datang" kata seorang anbu padanya

Oh iya, Wim belum jelasin sistem kerja hokage di FF ini, karena hokagenya ada 3 maka otomatis kantor hokage dibuat 3 shift, pagi sampe siang tugasnya minato, siang sampai malem tugasnya naruto, subuhnya itu tugasnya tsunade,(note: suka2 Wim mau atur shift mereka, kan ini FF Wim wkakakak #plak)

Oke, balik lagi ke anbu eh, naruto maksud Wim

"oh, baiklah, kau boleh pergi" kata naruto

Lalu anbu itu pun pergi, tsunade pun masuk

"hai tsunade baa-Chan" kata naruto

"hai naruto, hai hinata, kenapa kau disini" Tanya tsunade pada hinata

"aku rasa dia ingin menjemput naru-kun, jadi aku ke sini, ehehehe" kata hinata sambil menunjuk perutnya yang membesar

"berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?" Tanya tsunade pada hinata

"umm, sekitar 7 bulan tsunade-sama" jawab hinata

"apa kalian sudah menyiapkan nama?" Tanya tsunade pada keduanya

"umm, bagaimana ya, aku rasa belum" jawab naruto

"kalian harus cepat mencari nama untuknya, jangan kalian remehkan lho nama itu" tutur tsunade membuat mereka berdua kebingungan, mereka berdua belum menyiapkan nama buatnya

"yahh, akan kami pikirkan" jawab naruto enteng sambil berjalan ke arah pintu

"jaa tsunade baa-chan, aku pulang Dulu ya" lanjut Naruto

"jaa tsunade-sama" kata hinata

"jaa, naruto, jaga istrimu, dia sedang Hamil"

"baik2, aku tau " jawab Naruto

Di jalan perjalanan pulang

"selamat malam hokage-sama, hinata-sama" kata orang2 yang ada di jalan yang dilewati Naruto Dan hinata

"malam" jawab mereka berdua

"hime, apa kau lapar?" kata naruto

"kenapa naru-kun, apa naru-kun lapar?"

"ehehehe, ya begitulah, ayo kita ke icharaku ramen" kata Naruto sambil memegang perutnya #wkakakaka

Icharaku

"paman teuchi, 2 yaa" kata Naruto pada teuchi

"wah wah, hokage kita kelaparan,baiklah hokage-sama" kata teuchi

Setelah beberapa saat

"Naruto-sama, ini dia ramenmu" kata teuchi

"arigatou paman teuchi" kata Naruto lalu menyantap ramennya

"hime, kau kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Naruto yang melihat hinata melamun

"tidak apa2 naru-kun" jawab hinata sambil menyantap makanannya

"jangan berbohong padaku sayang, aku ini suamimu, pasti ada yang sedang kau pikirkan" kata Naruto pada hinata

"hmm, aku sedang memikirkan nama yang tepat buat anak kita" ternyata hinata kepikiran omongan tsunade

"apa..! Kalian belum mempersiapkan nama Buatnya, 2 bulan itu cepat sekali lho, paling tidak kalian harus menyiapkan nama sebelum dia lahir" tiba2 teuchi menyerobot kayak angkot #ahahaha #plak

"hmm, apa paman punya ide buat nama anak kami?" Tanya Naruto pada teuchi

"tergantung, kalau anak itu laki2 aku punya nama yang bagus menurutku 'daisuke uzumaki' , bagaimana?" usulan teuchi

"yaahh,sayang sekali paman , dia perempuan" kata Naruto

"yahh, padahal kukira anak hokage-Sama itu laki2, yasudah ,aku tidak punya usulan nama buat dia, gommen ya" kata teuchi

"tidak apa2 kok teuchi-san" kata hinata

"selamat malam rikoudaime hokage-sama" kata orang berambut merah Dan di kepalanya ada tato bertuliskan kata 'ai' diikuti 2 orang tiba2 masuk

"selamat malam kazekage-sama ,temari, kankurou, apaa yang kalian lakukan di sini" Tanya Naruto

"aku ada urusan dengan yondaime hokage,tapi karena yondaime tidak di kantor, yasudah, aku istirahat saja, kami bertiga cari makan, lalu tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu, yasudah, aku bergabung saja" jawab gaara panjang lebar sambil memesan 3 ramen buat mereka gaara dkk

"wah wah, kalian berdua kelihatan makin romantis setelah menikah ya" kata temari tiba2 nyerobot kayak bajaj #plak #makin ngawur aja

"iya, aku jadi iri, sampai sekarang belum punya pasangan" kata kankurou ikut nyosor kayak bebek #plak #udah ah..

"kalian iri? Ahahaha, jadi aku beruntung memiliki hina-Chan" goda Naruto sontak membuat hinata blushing

"umm, gaara, kau ada urusan dengan tou-Chan? Kenapa kita tidak ke rumah tou-Chan saja, aku sudah lama tidak pulang" kata Naruto

"ooo, jadi kazekage-sama ada urusan dengan yondaime-sama" kata teuchi nyerobot lagi sambil memberikan ramen pada gaara dkk

"yah begitulah teuchi-san" jawab gaara

"mungkin itu ide bagus, tapi aku tidak tau tempatnya" lanjut gaara

"tenang saja, kami juga tinggal di uzumaki mansion, tapi tempatnya beda, jadi kita satu arah" kata Naruto

"hmm, oke, kalian berdua, pergilah ke penginapan setelah ini ya, aku akan pergi ke rumah yondaime-sama bersama mereka,kalian istirahatlah" kata gaara pada temari Dan kankurou

"wah wah, suna punya kazekage yang pengertian ternyata ya" kata Naruto

"sudahlah, aku memang seperti itu kok,ahahaha" balas gaara

Setelah makan ramen

"baiklah gaara,kami ke penginapan Dulu ya" kata temari

"oke" kata gaara

"ayo kita pulang naru-kun" kata hinata

"yosh, mari kita pulang" timpal Naruto

Di jalan

"apa gaara-san tidak apa2 sendirian, bagaimana nanti kalau tersesat?" tanya hinata

"tenang, aku sudah mengingat nama penginapan yang aku tempati Dan dimana tempatnya, jadi kalau aku tersesat aku tinggal panggil kalian, ahahaha" jawab gaara

"yahh, kalau begitu kenapa tidak menginap saja di rumah tou-Chan, ahahaha" timpal Naruto

"mana mungkin aku menginap di rumah yondaime-sama, aku menginap dirumahmu saja, ahahaha" tambah gaara

Merekapun bersenda gurau, tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di uzumaki mansion

"ini dia kazekage-sama , uzumaki mansion" kata hinata

"tou-Chan, kaa-Chan ,tadaima..!" teriak naruto

"iya sebentar..!" teriak seseorang dari dalam

"wah wah ibu Dan anak sama saja ya" kata gaara Dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari naruto

Cklek, terbukalah pintu rumah

"naruto, kau mau menginap ya" tanya kushina antusias

"umm, bagaimana ya, aku hanya menghantar gaara buat menemui tou-Chan" kata Naruto

Lalu kushina pun menunduk pada gaara

"sebentar ya , silahkan masuk kazekage-sama,akan ku panggilkan minato-kun" kata kushina

"ayo kita masuk gaara" kata naruto

Mereka bertiga pun masuk

"selamat malam kazekage-sama" kata minato sambil menunduk

"selamat malam yondaime hokage-sama" balas gaara

"silahkan duduk, jadi..." mereka berdua pun membahas sesuatu

Sementara

"naruto, apa kau tidak ingin menginap bersama hinata-Chan" kata kushina

"kami tidak membawa piyama jadi, kami harus pulang" kata naruto

"yahhh, eh hinata-Chan, bagaimana kandunganmu?" tanya kushina

"baik2 saja kok kaa-san, menginjak usia 7 bulan, semuanya masih normal" kata hinata

"bagaimana, apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan nama?" tanya kushina lagi

"umm, kami sudah memberi nama anak kami, nama ini ide dari kazekage" kata naruto

"ngomong2 siapa namanya?" tanya kushina

"kaa-Chan tebak ya" kata naruto

"clue nya apa coba?" kata kushina

"nama ini diawali huruf 'A' Dan diakhiri huruf 'I'" kata naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah hinata Dan dibalas dengan senyuman balik

"ummm, siapa ya?, ada clue lagi" kata kushina penasaran

"tato di kepala kazekage gaara" kata hinata

Lalu kushina melirik kepala gaara Dan melihat tato berwarna merah

"aaaa, kaa-chan tau, 'ai uzumaki'"

Yak, itulah nama yang Wim berikan pada anak mereka

'ai uzumaki'

TBC

Wahh, akhirnya jadi juga, sebenernya Wim udah punya ceritanya tapi 2 hari yang lalu memory Wim ke format #baka jadi hilang dehh,

Makasih ya buat yang review, ini balesanya

Guest : gapapa kok, kritik itu baik

1&2 : ini sequel sayang, jadi latar belakangnya baca di fic sebelumnya ya, ahahaha #modus

3 : oke, akan Wim buat lebih jelas

4 : kalo itu tergantung tema, kalo temanya pendek ya terpaksa pendek (GƘ mau keluar konteks)

TobiAkatsukiID : arigatou gozaimasu ya..

Akira no Rinnegan : matur nuwun

Blue-senpai : betul (y) , tanpa reviewer Wim GƘ mau lanjutin ,ahahaha #plak

Bohdong palacio : kok kayak kampanye SBY yang periode sebelumnya #plak , makasih udah review

Oke, batere udah merah,kalian tau lah, Wim kalo ngetik kan GƘ pernah di lepi/kompi tapi di hapi #lho

Jaa..!


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna-san...!

Wim balik lagi nih, kali ini ceritanya tentang apa ya #plak

Oke lah, mungkin pertengkaran bagus juga #wkakakaka

Maaf ya naruto n hinata ,kali ini kalian Wim bikin bertengkar

Naruto : rasengan

Wim : shinra tensei #wkakakak

Oke lah ,langsung aja ,gapake tengkar sama naruto, yang mau tengkar sama naruto tuh hinata (seperti Wim bilang pada chap sebelumnya, suka2 wim mau bikin mereka gimana , ini kan FF Wim)

Reader : cepetan, banyak bacot lo

Kehidupan baru

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto-sama Wim cuman nyewa, tapi GƘ bayar uang sewa #plak

Rated : T, gak jadi bikin rated M , nanti aja kalo Wim bikin FF baru

I angry because I love you and her

Tengah malam di uzumaki mansion

"hime, apa kau punya waktu?" tanya naruto pada hinata

"_jangan2 naru-kun mau melakukan 'itu', aku kan sedang Hamil, bagaimana ini" _batin hinata, lalu membuat wajahnya memerah

"eh? Apa kau sakit hime? Kenapa kau terlihat pucat?" tanya naruto kawatir

"umm, umm, umm, ti..tidak apa2 kok naru-kun" jawab hinata malu2

"yak, kau bohong, ayolah, pasti ada yang kau rahasiakan" kata naruto penasaran

"umm, umm, Ke..Ke..kenapa naru-kun bertanya so..soal waktu, a..apa naru-kun mau me..melakukan 'itu' sama hina-Chan?" kata hinata

"ahahaha, mana mungkin aku melakukan 'itu', lagi pula kau masih Hamil, jadi aku menahan diri Dulu" jawab naruto

"umm, lantas naru-kun mau apa?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu keluar" kata naruto pada hinata

"mau pergi kemana ,naru-kun"

"kau ingat Dulu, waktu kita kecil, aku mengajakmu ke padang lavender, ayo kita ke sana" kata naruto

"kyaaa,ayo naru-kun, aku ingin sekali ke sana lagi" kata hinata semangat

"yosh"

Naruto lalu menggendong hinata lalu menggunakan hiraisin untuk pergi ke padang lavender (inget, kalo hiraisin naruto tidak perlu menggunakan segel,jadi bukan berpindah tapi bergerak (biju mode) #sumber : new naruto shippuden(FB))

Merekapun sudah sampai lalu naruto duduk di bawah pohon, Dan diikuti hinata yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu naruto

"kau tau, aku tidak mungkin mau jadi ayah dari anak ini jika ibunya bukan kau hime" kata naruto

"apa naru-kun yakin, Dulu naruto mencintai sakura-Chan?" kata hinata menggoda naruto

"saat aku tahu sakura-Chan sangat mencintai sasuke-teme, aku sadar betapa dia mencintainya,percuma, kau tau, apa yang dikatakan sakura saat sasuke akan meninggalkan konoha?" kata naruto

"memangnya apa yang dikatakan sakura-Chan?" tanya hinata penasaran

-Flashback on-

"sasuke, jangan pergi" kata sakura

"memangnya kau mau apa?" kata sasuke dingin

"kau jangan pergi, aku sangat khawatir akan keadaanmu" kata sakura

"aku tidak akan berubah pikiran" kata sasuke dingin lagi kayak es doger #lho

"kalau begitu bawa aku pergi bersamamu,aku akan melakukan apa saja buatmu" kata sakura sambil setengah nangis,rempis,bencis #lho

"kumohon jangan pergi, kalau kau pergi aku akan berteriak" kata sakura,tiba2 sasuke memakai sunshin no jutsu Dan sudah berada di belakang sakura

"sakura, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku tidak akan berubah pikiran" kata sasuke sambil memukul tengkuk sakura #plak #wakakakak

-paginya-

"naruto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Kata sakura

"ada apa sakura-Chan?"

"naruto, kumohon bawa sasuke-kun kembali" kata sakura sambil menangis pada naruto

Deg...

"_apa sakura-Chan begitu mencintai, sasuke teme" _batin Naruto

_"_sasuke-kun akan pergi ketempat orochimaru, aku ingin menghentikannya, aku tetap ingin bersamanya walau harus dibawa olehnya" kata sakura masih dengan ekspresi menangis (ʃ˘̩̩̩_˘̩ƪ)

Deg...

"_sakura-Chan, kenapa kau begitu mencintai sasuke-teme?"_

_"_sakura, apa kau ingin dibawa oleh sasuke?" kata naruto miris

"aku akan melakukan apapun demi bersama sasuke-kun" kata sakura

"bodoh, kalau begitu kejar saja dia sendirian!, aku tau kau mencintainya,kau ingin selalu ada di sisinya,jangan seolah2 kau bisa menghentikanya sendiri,kau harusnya berpikir Dulu, kalau kau merasa bisa , lakukan sendiri, dasar gadis bodoh!" naruto terbawa emosi ,maklum masih kecil #wkakakak

"naruto" kata sakura tak berdaya karena diperdaya oleh naruto #lho

"dengarkan aku, dia pernah menantangku, kau tau sendiri kan, bagaimana dinginnya dia" kata Naruto

"lagipula,aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan,kau bisa mengandalkanku, baka!" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum 5 jari lalu pergi meninggalkan sakura

"arigatou naruto" kata sakura pelan

-flashback off-

"makanya aku ingin mencoba melupakannya, sekarang kau ada disampingku Dan aku bahagia" kata naruto sambil mencium kening hinata

"naru-kun, aishiteru" kata hinata

"aishiteru hina-Chan" kata naruto

Lalu mereka berbincang2 sampai tanpa sadar sudah hampir pagi (subuh maksudnya)

"hina-Chan, ayo kita pulang hime" kata naruto

"ayo naru-kun, kau masih harus bekerja nanti siang, kita istirahat Dulu di rumah" timpal hinata

Lalu naruto menggendong hinata lagi Dan ber-hiraisin-ria ,lalu mereka pun sampe dirumah tanpa perlu loading #lho

"hina-Chan, istirahatlah, aku tidak ingin hime sakit" kata naruto

"naru-kun juga harus istirahat" kata hinata

Merekapun tidur tapi sekitar jam setengah 8 hinata terbangun

"hina-Chan, apa yang kukatakan tentang istirahat, kita kemarin itu begadang"

"tapi aku harus menyiapkan sarapan buat naru-kun" kata hinata

"kau istirahat saja, kau itu Hamil, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hime, aku tidak mau kau sakit, aku juga khawatir pada ai-Chan" kata naruto

"naru-kun, lalu bagaimana dengan kau, apa yang akan kau makan nanti?" kata hinata

"gampang kok, kita nanti makan diluar saja" kata naruto

"baiklah naru-kun" kata hinata sambil tersenyum

"tidurlah lagi" kata naruto lalu membawa hinata ke dalam selimut #gabolehngeres

Mereka berduapun tidur

Jam 12 siang

"naru-kun, ayo bangun, sekarang sudah siang,kau harus bekerja kan?" kata hinata membangunkan naruto (status hinata : udah rapi)

Naruto pun setengah sadar (bahasa jawanya "kriyip-kriyip")

"hina-Chan, cantik sekali, yasudah, naru-kun mandi Dulu ya"

"baiklah, aku akan membersihkan rumah Dan menyiapkan makanan" ujar hinata lupa kata2 naruto

"apa kau lupa, kau istirahat saja, kita akan makan diluar sayang"

-skip time-

"baiklah hime, kau mau makan apa?" kata naruto

"terserah naru-kun" kata hinata sambil tersenyum

Dan kalian taulah kemana larinya mereka berdua kalo naruto yang pilih tempat makannya

"paman teuchi, 2 ya" kata naruto

"baik hokage-sama" kata teuchi

-skip time-

"ahh, kenyangnya, arigatou paman teuchi" kata naruto

"sama2 naruto-sama" kata teuchi

"ayo hina-Chan, kita pulang"

"ayo naru-kun"

Merekapun berjalan, dari kedai teuchi ke uzumaki mansion

"hina-Chan, apa kau sering merasa lelah?" tanya naruto

"umm, bagaimana ya, sering sekali"

"kau harus sering2 istirahat ya"

"ha'I naru-kun, naru-kun, apa kau mau menghantar aku ke rumah kaa-Chan,aku sudah jarang ke sana" kata hinata

"baiklah, paling tidak kau ada yang menemani, aku sering merasa bersalah meninggalkanmu dirumah sendirian,tapi aku juga merasa bersalah kalau mengajakmu ke tempat kerja, kau akan kelelahan kalau aku mengajakmu ke tempat kerja" jelas naruto

"ayo kita kesana" kata hinata

Hyuga mansion

"kaa-Chan, tadaima" kata hinata

"okaeri sayang, eh, naruto-chan ,silahkan masuk" kata mizuki mempersilahkan

"selamat siang kaa-san" kata naruto

Mereka ber 2 pun masuk

"naruto-Chan , bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya mizuki

"yah, baik2 saja sejauh ini" kata naruto

"kalau kau hinata, bagaimana kandunganmu sayang"

"melelahkan" jawab hinata singkat

"yah begitulah, hmm Dulu kaa-Chan juga sepertimu, malah 2 kali" kata mizuki

"memangnya kalian mau punya berapa" kata orang berambut hitam Dan diikat di belakangnya tiba2

"mungkin 7, neji ,ahahaha" jawab naruto asal

Mereka semuapun tertawa, mereka berbincang2 sampai pukul 2

"hime, kau disini saja ya, aku mau berangkat, kalau dirumah kau sendirian kan" bisik naruto

Hinata pun mengangguk

"umm, kaa-san aku akan pergi bekerja, aku titip hina-Chan ya" kata naruto pada mizuki

"ha'I hokage-sama,ahahaha" jawab mizuki

"hime, aku berangkat Dulu ya" kata naruto sambil mencium kening hinata

"jaa naru-kun"

Naruto pun pergi

"kaa-Chan, aku tidak melihat hanabi, kemana dia" tanya hinata

"ooo, sekarang kan ujian chuunin sudah dekat, jadi dia berlatih keras agar bisa lulus" kata mizuki

"hmm, ujian chuunin ya"

"eh hinata, ngomong2 naruto-Chan itu masih gennin ya, gennin berpangkat hokage, tak kusangka, kurasa dialah gennin terkuat" kata mizuki

"mungkin"

"hinata setelah ini bantu kaa-Chan ya"

"ha'I" kata hinata

Skip time

"kaa-Chan, aku pulang Dulu ya, aku belum membersihkan rumah" kata hinata

"jangan pulang sayang, kau tidak tau,suamimu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu" kata mizuki berusaha menahan hinata

"tapi, rumah masih berantakan kaa-Chan, kemarin malam aku Dan naru-kun keluar"

"kemarin kalian keluar atau tidak tetap saja dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu"

"tapi, aku harus memasak untuk naru-kun makan malam naru-kun" kata hinata ngotot

"baiklah, terserah kau saja, kaa-Chan akan menghantarmu" kata mizuki

"tak usah repot2 kaa-Chan" kata hinata

"hinata, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu sayang, kau itu istri dari hokage termuda setelah yondaime hokage sayang, kau tau, pasti tidak hanya keluarga saja yang khawatir akan keadaanmu, pasti 1 desa khawatir akan keadaanmu" omel mizuki

"lagipula kaa-Chan juga tidak keberatan kalau disuruh menghantarmu" lanjutnya

"yah, baiklah" kata hinata

Skip time

Uzumaki mansion

"hai kushina" ujar mizuki yang notabene 1 angkatan dengannya

"hai mizuki, bagaiman hiasi?"

Merekapun bergosip #tante2 tua #plak #gubrak #habanero style

"umm, kaa-Chan , kaa-san , aku ke rumah ya, aku harus beres2 Dulu" kata hinata menunjuk ke arah rumahnya Dan naruto tak jauh dari situ

"apa kaa-san bisa bantu" kata kushina

"Tak usah repot2 kaa-san" kata hinata

"kalau begitu kami berdua akan bantu" mizuki ikut nimbrung, kenyataannya paling juga beres2 itu cuma sapu2, bersihin kasur, ngerapiin yang kurang rapi #kayak FF ini ,Wim rasa cuman itu doang, soalnya kalo masalah cuci piring, cuci baju, naruto ikut bantu (inget, ini FF Wim, #plak)

"tidak usah, serius" kata hinata

"baiklah, kau benar2 tak ingin merepotkan orang lain ya" kata kushina

"arigatou sudah mau membantu, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan, jaa" kata hinata sambil meninggalkan mereka

"yah, aku sudah menghantar hinata, sekarang aku juga mau pulang" kata mizuki

"ehh, jangan pulang, kau disini saja, temani aku, naruto Dan minato sedang ada rapat dengan petinggi negara hi, jadi hari ini aku sendirian" jelas kushina

"tapi aku tidak bisa kushina,aku ada urusan dengan anggota golongan atas" ujar mizuki

"yahh, yasudah" kata kushina sambil menghela nafas

Naruto house

Jam 5 yahh, sekitar itu lah

Status hinata : udah selesai bersih2 + masak(apaa nanti pas malem masakannya GƘ dingin?, au ah..)

"hmm, hanabi sedang latihan, aku juga sudah lama tidak melatih ninjutsuku" Gumam hinata,

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan pergi ke gunung untuk latihan

Gunung

"yak, disini saja aku mulai" hinata pun mulai berlatih

Meanwhile

Gedung hokage, ramai pastinya, karena abis ada rapat dengan petinggi negara hi Dan tetua konoha, mereka semua rapat bersama 3 hokage

"haah, lelahnya, naruto,tou-Chan pulang Dulu ya" kata minato pada naruto

"ha'I tou-Chan" kata naruto

Naruto pun berjalan ke kantornya, di depan pintunya terdapat tulisan 'uzumaki naruto-sama', yak kalian pasti tau plakat tulisan itu warnanya apa , oranye, seperti sebutannya 'konoha orange hokage'

"haah,, banyak sekali ,belum lagi misi2 shinobi konoha" mpukan dokumen yang harus diselesaikan,belum lagi misi2 shinobi konoha" naruto menghela nafas

Tok tok tok...

Tiba tiba pintu diketuk

"masuk" kata naruto datar

"naruto-sensei, dok perempuan bernama men lagi, wah wah sensei, banyak sekali yang belum kau selesaikan" kata perempuan bernama shiromaru, adik dari konohamaru (anak kurenai Dan asuma [menurut cerita, asuma itu kan anak sandaime hokage, konohamaru cucu sandaime hokage, jadi menurut Wim konohamaru itu anak asuma] )

"kau itu shiromaru, seperti kakakmu, senang sekali menasehati orang lain Hahahah " haruka tiba2 masuk (anak dari iruka #inget ini FF Wim)

"iya iya, sensei masih sibuk dengan istri sensei sayang, mungkin kalau hari ini bisa,sebentar sensei lihat jadwal rapat sensei" naruto mengambil tanggalan meja yang ada di mejanya

"maaf aku terlambat" kata seseorang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa

"kau mirip kakashi-sensei,selalu saja terlambat" kata naruto (takashi anak dari kakashi Dan anko #suka2 Wim dong #plak)

"ya iya dong naruto-sensei, aku kan anaknya, Hahahah " kata takashi semangat, beda sekali ya dengan kakashi, dia ngikutin sifatnya anko

"Hahahah" mereka semua tertawa

"yak, kali ini kita bisa latihan, sensei sedang tidak ada rapat hari ini, mungkin sensei bisa ajari teknik ayah sensei, yondaime hokage" kata naruto

"apa itu sensei, apa apa apa?" kata takashi

"nanti sensei tunjukan, ayo kita pergi" kata naruto sambil meninggalkan sebuah note bertuliskan 'kalau mencari rikoudaime hokage, ada di gunung latihan'

"ayo kita berangkat" kata shiromaru, sepertinya hanya haruka saja yang anteng,wkakakaka

ruto

"sensei, kapan kita latihan lagi, sudah lama kami bertiga tidak latihan" kata haruka tiba2 masuk (anak dari iruka #inget ini FF Wim)

"iya iya, sensei masih sibuk dengan istri sensei sayang, mungkin kalau hari ini bisa,sebentar sensei lihat jadwal rapat sensei" naruto mengambil tanggalan meja yang ada di mejanya

"maaf aku terlambat" kata seseorang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa

"kau mirip kakashi-sensei,selalu saja terlambat" kata naruto (takashi anak dari kakashi Dan anko #suka2 Wim dong #plak)

"ya iya dong naruto-sensei, aku kan anaknya, Hahahah " kata takashi semangat, beda sekali ya dengan kakashi, dia ngikutin sifatnya anko

"Hahahah" mereka semua tertawa

"yak, kali ini kita bisa latihan, sensei sedang tidak ada rapat hari ini, mungkin sensei bisa ajari teknik ayah sensei, yondaime hokage" kata naruto

"apa itu sensei, apa apa apa?" kata takashi

"nanti sensei tunjukan, ayo kita pergi" kata naruto sambil meninggalkan sebuah note bertuliskan 'kalau mencari rikoudaime hokage, ada di gunung latihan'

"ayo kita berangkat" kata shiromaru, sepertinya hanya haruka saja yang anteng,wkakakaka

Gunung latihan

"sensei, kita sudah sampai, apa nih jutsu yang ingin sensei ajarkan pada kami?" kata takashi

"iya sensei, shiro ingin tau" shiromaru ikut nimbrung

"apa jutsunya menarik?" #haruka, pertanyaanmu aneh #plak

"tenang2, sensei ingin tau, elemen apa yang kalian kuasai?" tanya Naruto

"futon" kata takashi

"futon" kata shiromaru

"sama" kata haruka #karena jawab 'futon' sudah terlalu mainstream #plak (note : Wim bikin semuanya futon ya)

"hmm, kalau begini sensei mudah mengajarinya, karena sensei ingin mengajari kalian ini" kata naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya,lalu muncul bola angin yang berputar

"futon : rasengan" kata naruto #pamer #plak

"wah, gimana caranya sensei" shiromaru semangat

"tenang Dulu, apa kalian bisa memfokuskan chakra ke tangan" tanya naruto pada pupilnya..

"tentu saja sensei" jawab haruka

"baiklah" naruto mengeluarkan balon Dan melakukan apaa yang dilakukan jiraya saat melatih naruto rasengan

"kalian lakukan yang tadi sensei suruh ya, sensei mau melihat2 Dulu" kata naruto meninggalkan mereka

"ha'I sensei" kata mereka sambil serius melakukan apa yang naruto suruh (suer Wim lupa Dulu gimana naruto latihan, pokoknya seinget Wim ada balonnya #wkakaka)

"sensei pergi Dulu ya" kata naruto sambil melihat2

Naruto pun berjalan2, melihat2 , menilik2 , menimbang2 #lho , tanpa sadar naruto mendengar suara teriakan2 kecil

"hya , Ciat, bruak!" begitulah teriakan yang masuk telinga naruto

"hmm, senangnya warga konoha rajin latihan, lihat ah" naruto berjalan ke arah suara tsb, namun naruto sangat terkejut ,pasalnya

"NAMIKAZE HYUGA..!"

"ah naru-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya hinata

"hina-Chan, apa kau bodoh, kenapa kau latihan, bagaimana kalau terjadi Hal yang tidak diharapkan!" naruto membentak hinata

"tapi.." hinata mencoba membela diri

"aku tidak setuju kau melakukan ini semua!" naruto masih dengan nada tinggi

"tap.." hinata mencoba berucap, tapi dipotong oleh naruto

"pokoknya aku akan menghantarmu pulang atau ke rumah kaa-san" #naruto,woles bro

"nar.."

"ayo, sekarang kita pulang!"

"na.."

"aku memarahimu karena kawatir tau"

"NARU-KUN, DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" akhirnya hinatapun berteriak

"aku hanya melakukan latihan ringan, itu tidak membahayakan kandunganku naru-kun, kenapa kau bisa jadi semarah ini, aku juga bisa marah" kata hinata setengah membentak

"terserah naru-kun mau apa, aku akan pulang" lalu hinata pergi sambil menangis

Naruto hanya melongo, tidak sadar bahwa ada 3 pasang mata melihatnya

Naruto kembali ke tempat pupilnya

"bagaimana, apa sudah bisa?" kata naruto bertanya semangat

"sensei.." shiromaru menggantung kalimatnya

"sekarang rasengan tidak penting sensei, yang penting sekarang pulanglah, minta maaflah pada hinata-sama" takashi membantu shiromaru

"_hah,bagaimana mereka tau?" _

_"_jelaskan padanya,kau hanya khawatir, aku tau pria yang khawatir akan istrinya yang Hamil itu wajar, tapi kalau sampai mengumpat seperti tadi, kau salah sensei" kata haruka

"ayo sensei, kami tau kau pasti bisa" ketiga muridnya mencoba menyemangatinya, terus terang naruto saja marah Dan terharu disaat yang bersamaan, marah karena murid2nya menguping Dan terharu karena mereka menyemangatinya

"yahh, karena kalian sudah tau masalahnya, tidak apa2" kata

"apa sensei tidak sadar, kalau jarak kita tadi dengan hinata-sama sangatlah dekat, jadi kami dengar" kata shiromaru

"umm, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan" kata naruto

"kau harus minta maaf, seperti kataku tadi, kau jelaskan bahwa kau hanya khawatir" kata haruka

"umm, baiklah" kata naruto, lalu Ia mau pergi,tapi ditahan oleh pupilnya

"sensei, kami sudah bisa melakukan apa yang sensei perintahkan" kata haruka

"iya sensei, lalu bagaimana" takashi penasaran

"umm" naruto berfikir sejenak

"besok saja ya" kata naruto lalu Ia pergi dengan sunshin

"yahh, sensei, kenapa dia seperti itu ya" kata shiromaru

"yahhh, semoga saja naruto-sama dimaafkan oleh hinata-neechan" kata seseorang tiba2 membuat ketiganya terkejut

"hanabi..?" merekapun berteriak

Balik lagi ke naruto

"bagaimana ya?" naruto menggumam, dia bingung harus melakukan apa , tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di uzumaki mansion, lalu Ia berlari Dan masuk ke rumahnya

"hina-Chan..?" kata naruto lembut sambil membuka pintu

"hinata-himechan" naruto mencari2 hinata di rumah tsb tapi tidak ketemu

"ck, kuso , _**kage bunshin no jutsu**_" lalu munculah bayangan naruto

"kau pergi ke rumah kaa-Chan Dan tou-Chan, aku akan ke hyuga mansion" naruto memerintahkan bunshinnya

Lalu merekapun pergi

Sementara

"hiks hiks, sakura-Chan, apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku hanya melakukan latihan kecil, Dan naruto marah besar padaku" hinata curhat pada sakura

"hinata, ternyata naruto-sama itu terlalu overprotektif, tapi mungkin dia ada benarnya, bayangkan kalau seandainya ada Hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padamu, dia akan sangat sedih" sakura berkata lembut sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar, usia kandungan mereka sama, beberapa minggu lagi mereka berdua akan melahirkan

"apa kau membelanya?" tanya hinata setengah menantang, tentu saja sakura takut, walau dia murid seorang sannin legendaris, tapi kalau disuruh menghadapi seseorang dari Klan hyuga yang terkenal jenius, apalagi hyuga golongan atas , bisa mati konyol dia, wkakakaka #plak

"tidak, bukan begitu hinata, aku tau kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi naruto juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, naruto telah melontarkan umpatan padamu, itu salah, tapi keadaanmu seperti ini hinata,jadi lebih baik kau turuti saja dia" kata sakura

"pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang sebelum naruto minta maaf duluan" hinata mencoba mengeraskan hatinya

"yasudah, kau bisa menemani aku, lagi pula sasuke-kun ada misi bersama sai"

Sementara, yondaime house

"kaa-Chan, aku hanya bunshin, apa kau tadi melihat hina-Chan di rumah"

"tidak, memangnya kenapa?" kushina bertanya

"tidak apa2 kok"

Boff, lalu bunshin itu pun hilang

"ada2 saja naruto itu" gumam kushina

"ada apa sayang" tiba2 minato bertanya

"entahlah" kata kushina

sementara hyuga mansion

"umm, tou-san, apa hinata disini?" tanya naruto

"tidak adaa tuh" kata hiasi datar

"LALU KEMANA ANAKU" lanjut hiasi horor

"itu dia masalahnya" jawab naruto

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO,SEGERA CARI ANAKU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUAT SURAT PENGADUAN PADA PETINGGI NEGARA HI TENTANG HOKAGE KE 6" kata hiasi sehoror 'the conjuring' #what #Hahahah

"eh , iya2" jawab naruto takut2

"kemana ini hinata hime" kata naruto

"sensei..!, apa sudah bertemu hinata-sama" teriak Ketiga muridnya

"ada apa kalian kemari?" kata naruto

"kami jadi stalker nya sensei, jadi kami tau sensei belum bertemu hinata-sama"

"haahh" naruto menghela nafas

"ayo kita Cari sama2" kata shiromaru semangat

"ayo" mereka serempak

"hinata-sama"

"hinata-hime, dimana kau"

"hinata-sama ,jangan sembunyi"

"sebentar, sensei ada akal" lalu naruto memejamkan matanya, perlahan, dia berubah menjadi kyuubi mode

"wahh, keren sensei, ajari kami donk" kata takashi

"kalau begitu kalian harus hidup sebagai jinchuriki Dulu" kata naruto mencoba bercanda

Glek..!

Jinchuriki?

What?

"tidak jadi deh sensei" jawab bertiga serempak

"Hahahah , kalau sempat sensei ajari sannin mode saja deh" kata naruto

"kalau begitu kita Cari Dulu hinata-sama" kata haruka

"sebentar, akan sensei deteksi chakranya"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar

"bagaimana sensei?" tanya ketiga muridnya semangat

"yak, ketemu, hime, ternyata kau dirumah sakura-Chan, oke anak2 terimakasih sudah membantu, aku pergi Dulu ya" kata naruto lalu pergi dengan hiraishin

"sensei..!" kata mereka

"kuso, lagi2 dia meninggalkan kita, kita kerumah sakura-san saja" kata takashi

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke uchiha house

Uchiha house

"haahh, siap tidak ya?" gumam naruto

Sementara didalam

"sakura-Chan, aku mendengar sesuatu diluar, seperti gesekan udara dengan chakra" kata hinata (saking cepetnya hiraishin, terjadilah gesekan antara udara dng chakra)

"gesekan udara dengan chakra?, pasti penggunanya menggunakan kecepatan tinggi, Dan hanya ada 2 orang didesa ini yang bisa menggunakan kecepatan setinggi itu, pertama yondaime hokage-sama, Dan yang kedua..." sakura menggantung kata2nya

"sakura-Chan, kau berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan?" kata hinata

"pasti itu naruto, segera temui" kata sakura sambil menghantarnya

Naruto sudah menyiapkan hatinya lalu Ia akan mengetuk pintu, tapi Sebelum mengetuk pintu...

Ckllekkk..

Pintu terbuka sendirinya, menampakan sesosok makhluk astral #lho #plak

Menampakan sesosok wanita berambut ungu dengan perutnya yang membesar

"hime" kata Naruto

"naru-kun" hinata berucap lembut, lalu dia tiba2 memeluk naruto sambil menangis

"hime, maafkan aku, aku hanya terbawa emosi tadi" kata naruto sambil mengelus lembut kepala hinata

"hiks,aku sudah hiks memaafkanmu naru-kun, tapi hiks kau tidak sepenuhnya salah naru-kun hiks, aku tidak mau hiks mendengarmu, hiks padahal aku tau kalau hiks kau itu peduli hiks,maafkan aku ya" kata hinata tersenggal-senggal

"sudahlah hime, jangan menangis, aku merasa jadi pria yang bodoh membuat istrinya menangis" kata naruto mencoba meredakan tangisnya, hinata malah mencoba untuk memeluk naruto lrbih erat, Dan membenamkan kepalanya

"_walaupun habis bertengkar, mereka tetap romantis ya"_ batin sakura

"apa naru-kun mau memaafkanku?" kata hinata pelan

"tentu saja hime, biar kita ,sakura-Chan Dan murid2ku saja yang tau" kata naruto lembut

"SENSEI..!" naruto, hinata, Dan sakurapun melihat asal suara itu

Naruto sedang melihat ketiga muridnya berlari

"sensei, tadi minato-sama Dan kushina-sama menghampiri kami Dan bertanya pada kami tentang sensei" kata takashi

"lalu kalian menjawab apa?" kata naruto sambil melepas pelukan hinata

"kami bilang sensei sedang bertengkar dengan hinata-sama, lalu sensei pergi mencari hinata-sama" kata haruka

"APAA..? , lalu apa yang dikatakan mereka?" kata naruto

"kata minato-sama , nanti kalau sensei pulang ,dia akan memarahi sensei karena meninggalkan tugas" kata haruka

"lalu kaa-Chan bilang apa?" kata naruto penasaran

"kami tidak tau, kami ketakutan karena kushina-sama berubah jadi habbanero,lalu kami lari" kata shiromaru

Tiba tiba

"NARUTO, KAU APAKAN HINATA-CHAN, KAA-CHAN TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU" tiba2 datang seseorang berambut merah berkibar kibar di udara lari menghampiri naruto

Hari ini akan jadi hari yang sulit untukmu naruto... #haahahaha

**TBC**

Hahhh, akhirnya selesai juga, kali ini Wim persembahin buat temen Wim yang lagi salah paham sama pacarnya (tapi kadang2 iri sih, pasalnya Wim masih jomblo #plak)

Umm, kali ini Wim bikin new character, mungkin muncul di beberapa chap depan, tapi kalo sekitar chap yang akan selesai akan Wim hilangkan #ahahahah #plak

Yah, kata temen Wim setelah baca FF ini (sebelum Wim upload, VIP access #plak) banyak char yang OOC, yah Wim jawab enteng aja "kan peran utamanya naruhina, peran pembantunya minakushi n sasusaku Dan figuran2 lainya"

Makasih ya buat yang udah review, ini balesannya

Guest : joss..! (y)

Kyuubi no baka : lanjut aja sendiri,haahahaha #plak #peace

Utsukush Hana-Chan : thx ya..

Riyuki18 : makasih ya buat masukannya, akan wim usahain

Akira no rinnegan : yah, gpp lah, biar mereka berlalu #hahahaha

Blue-senpai : lanjut terus, arigatou

TobiAkatsukiID : 39 ya..

Itu tadi reviewer yang masuk, keep review ya, minta kritik Dan saran..

Ini pertanyaan Wim buat kalian para reader : gimana sih Cara bikin cerita berrated M itu?, jujur Wim bingung, padahal udah baca cerita ber rated M berkali2

Yak, itu aja kata2 penutupnya

Jaa-ne readers..!

Kabooorrrr...


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minna, Wim balik lagi nih,Gommen ya, Wim lama updatenya, soalnya Wim lagi try out, jadi Wim kayak ibu rumah tangga, 1 belum selesai, satu dateng #plak

Kali ini Wim mau memunculkan anggota keluarga uzumaki yang lain (kalo mau tau baca aja #hahaha #plak)

Langsung aja ya, Wim persembahkan buat kalian, reader yang setia #wkakakak

Wwwwwww

Kehidupan baru

Disclaimer : kakak saya , masashi kishimoto-niisama #plak

Rated : T

Wwwwwww

(cracked pt 1)

I don't know I have cousin like him, handsome..

Wwwwwww

"hime, tadaima" kata naruto

"okaeri naru-kun" kata hinata sambil membuka pintu

"naru-kun mau makan Dulu atau mandi Dulu?" tanya hinata lembut

"mandi Dulu saja, apa hime mau menemani mandi, heheheh" naruto menyeringai pada hinata

"seandainya bisa naru-kun" jawab hinata lembut sambil mencium bibir naruto dgn lembut lalu dibalas sama naruto

10 detik

20 detik

Mereka pun melepas ciumannya karena kehabisan oxygen

"hime, aku mandi Dulu ya" naruto pun beranjak ke kmr mandi

Wwwwwwww

Skip time

Wwwwwwww

Meja makan, candlelight dinner, mati lampu #lho #plak

"naru-kun, aku takut" kata hinata sambil menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya

"hime, ganbatte ne" naruto mencoba menyemangati

"tapi, naru-kun, aku takut, bagaimana kalau aku gagal, bagaimana kalau aku tak kuat, bagaimana kalau ..." naruto mengacungakan jarinya didepan bibir hinata

"aku ada disampingmu hime, kau tenang saja, lakukan yang terbaik" naruto terus menyemangatinya

"lagi pula aku tau, kau itu kuat" lanjut naruto

"naru-kun" kata hinata sambil bercermin-cermin #lho berkaca-kaca maksud Wim

Mereka berduapun berbincang2 hingga..

"hoaeeemm.." hinata menguap pelan

"wah wah, ada yang sudah mengantuk nih" naruto berkata lembut

"ayo kita tidur hime" kata naruto lagi

"ayo" kata hinata

Wwwwwwww

Meanwhile, gedung hokage

Wwwwwwww

"tsunade-sama , saya menemukan orang yang umm, bisa dibilang sekarat, dilihat dari lukanya, dia sepertinya kabur dari tempat orochimaru Dan ketahuan, dia berhasil kabur, namun mungkin dia terkena racun dari serangan musuhnya" jelas seorang anbu yang tiba2 masuk membawa seorang gadis yang sedang pingsan, rambutnya berwarna merah

"bawa kemari" perintah tsunade

"ha'I" anbu itu merebahkannya di tempat tidur dekat tsunade

Tsunade pun memeriksa Dan menyembuhkan lukanya

"dia sudah sembuh, bawa dia ke bagian interogasi,panggilkan yondaime-sama agar dia mengintrogasi gadis ini Dan interogasi dia saat sudah sembuh, setelah itu kau boleh pergi" kata tsunade pada anbu tersebut

"ha'I" anbu itu pun pergi

Wwwwwwww

Di bagian interogasi

Wwwwwwww

"umm, dimana aku" kata gadis itu perlahan, gadis itu mulai siuman

"kau di bagian interogasi konohagakure nona" kata seorang bertopeng, disana terdapat 5 orang bertopeng, namun yang paling mencolok hanya satu karena dia menggunakan jubah putih

"siapa namamu nona" tanya anbu yang paling mencolok tersebut

"uzumaki Karin, apa kalian akan menanyaiku macam2?" tanya Karin curiga

"wah wah, uzumaki ya, selamat datang saudara ipar, perkenalkan, namikaze minato, yondaime hokage, istri jinchuriki kyubi sebelumnya, uzumaki kushina" kata minato sambil melepas topeng anbunya

"apa namikaze-sama menikah dengan kushina-sama?" tanya Karin kurang yakin

"menurutmu?" jawab minato lembut

"boleh aku bertemu denganya, aku ingin bertemu dengan idolaku, pahlawan uzumaki, kyaa" kata Karin mulai alay #mulai alay, mulai alay #plak

"boleh, asal setelah kami menginterogasimu" kata minato

"baiklah" kata Karin

Lalu merekapun melanjutkan interogasinya

Wwwwwwww

Skip, interogasi rampung

Wwwwwwww

Pusat interogasi konoha

"nah, setelah ini kau ikut aku ke kantor hokage menyerahkan laporan ini pada tsunade-sama, lalu setelah itu kita ke uzumaki mansion, disana ada beberapa rumah kosong, ada 5 namun baru terisi 3, kalau kau mau tinggal" jelas minato

"ha'I" jawab Karin singkat

"apa kau kuat untuk berjalan, kalau tidak, akan aku gendong" kata minato

"_umm, kalau jalan saja pasti lama, jalan dengan orang yang ganteng, hokage lagi, apalagi digendong, pasti asyik" _Karin mikir macem2 ,hayo Karin , gak boleh, minato tuh udah ada aku #lho?

"sepertinya kalau untuk berjalan aku tidak kuat, aku masih lemas" Karin pura2 #wkakakakak

"baiklah, naiklah ke punggungku" kata minato sambil mendekati Karin

Lalu Karin pun naik ke punggung minato #hahahah , mission success

"pegangan ya" kata minato, lalu minato membuat sebuah segel di tangannya, Dan diapun berhiraishin ria ke kantor hokage

#hahahah, gagal deh Karin berlama2 di punggung om om ganteng, wkwkwkwk

"kita sudah sampai Karin-san, turunlah, kita akan masuk" kata minato sambil tersenyum pada Karin

"ha'I" jawab Karin pelan

Minato pun masuk diikuti Karin, mereka sudah sampai didepan kantor Tsunade

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk" teriak sesorang dari dalam

Minato Dan Karin pun masuk

"godaime-sama, ini dia laporannya, setelah ini aku akan membawanya ke uzumaki mansion" kata minato sambil memperlihatkan laporan interogasi

Tsunade melihat laporannya sekilas

"ooo, jadi dia uzumaki? , baiklah yondaime-sama, aku serahkan dia padamu" kata tsunade

"baiklah godaime-sama, aku mau pulang, besok pagi aku harus kembali lagi ke sini" kata minato santai, dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tsunade

"jaa, godaime-sama" lanjutnya

Mereka berduapun keluar

Wwwwwwww

Uzumaki mansion

Wwwwwwww

"kushina-hime, tadaima" minato mengetuk pintu

"sebentar minato-kun" teriak seseorang dari dalam

Kreeekkk...

"okaeri mina-kun" jawab kushina lembut

"nahh, Karin-san ,ini dia istriku, uzumaki kushina" kata minato sambil merangkul kushina

"umm, siapa dia sayang?" tanya kushina penasaran

"dia ninja pelarian, namanya uzumaki kushina" jawab minato

"kyaa, uzumaki! , selamat datang di uzumaki mansion Karin-san" kushina kegirangan saat tau ada uzumaki lainnya datang

"umm, selamat malam kushina-san" karin menyapa kushina

"minato-kun, boleh dia tinggal disini?" tanya kushina semangat

"aku memang berniat membuatnya tinggal disini, sementara dia tinggal dirumah ini, besok pagi tolong suruh naruto memperbaiki rumah yang ada di sebelah, jadi dia bisa tinggal disana selamanya,ya kan Karin-san" jelas minato

"umm" Karin hanya mengangguk pelan

"hime, aku mau tidur Dulu ya, kau temani Karin-san saja" kata minato

"ha'I minato-kun" jawab kushina senang

minato pun pergi ke kamar Dan tidur

(minato : Wim, napa kok gue GƘ boleh tidur sama kushina, kan pengen?

Wim : udah tiap hari Lu tidur sama kushina, biarin kushina tidur sama Karin , biar dia Cobain rasanya jeruk makan jeruk, wkakakak

Minato : rasengan..!

Wim : hiraishin no jutsu

Minato : kampret ilang deh tuh bocah)

#plak ,oke balik ke cerita

"karin-Chan, berapa usiamu sekarang" tanya kushina semangat

"umm, 23 kushina-san" kata Karin sungkan

"wahh,sama dengan usia anaku, aku akan menganggapmu sebagai anakku ya, jadi panggil aku kaa-san sekarang" kata kushina

"ehh, kaa-san?" karin bertanya pada kushina

"iya sayang, ayo duduk, kenapa kita berdiri saja" kata kushina

"Karin-Chan, kau dari mana? Apa kau lahir di uzugakure?" tanya kushina

"tentu saja tidak kaa-san, sejarah keluargaku begitu buruk kaa-san" kata Karin sambil menunduk

"boleh kaa-san dengar?" kata kushina penasaran

"yahh, baiklah, waktu aku kecil...

Wwwwwwww

Flashback sitik joss..! #lho

(FF itu fungsinya ada 2,yang pertama buat dibaca,yang kedua buat di utak atik sama author, jadi jangan kaget dengan apa yang ada di dalam flashback ini)

Wwwwwwww

Desa lindungan hujan (Wim lupa apa nama jepangnya #wkakakak)

"tou-Chan,dojutsu apa itu?" tanya seorang gadis kecil seusia 5 tahun

"ini namanya rinnegan sayang, suatu saat tou-Chan akan memberikannya padamu" kata seseorang berambut merah dengan mata rinnegan

"ayo kita pulang, jam berapa ini sekarang?" kata nagato uzumaki pada anaknya , Karin uzumaki

"umm, umm, tou-Chan, Karin tidak bisa melihat jam berapa ini sekarang?" kata Karin riang

"wah wah, sepertinya kau harus memakai kacamata sayang, ayo ikut tou-Chan, akan tou-Chan belikan kacamata" kata nagato sambil tersenyum lembut pada anaknya

"kyaa, asyik,, tou-Chan baik deh" Kata Karin sambil memeluk tou-channya, lalu nagato menggendong Karin

"tou-Chan gendong ya, pegangan yang erat" kata nagato ,Karin berusaha mengaitkan tangan mungilnya ke leher depan tou-channya

Wwwwwwww

Emang ada ya toko optik di sana?, au' ah, Karin sama kabuto aja pakai kacamata ,pasti ada toko optik

"bagaimana sayang, coba kau lihat jam berapa sekarang" kata nagato (sejahat2nya nagato kalo sama anaknya, apa sih yang nggak #huahahaha)

"yeeeyy, Karin bisa melihat, sekarang jam 7" kata Karin girang

Nagato pun tersenyum, tapi tiba2..

"ahh!, tou-Chan lupa sayang, tou-Chan ada pertemuan dengan akatsuki, kau mau ikut atau tidak, tapi janji sama tou-Chan jangan nakal ya" kata nagato pada Karin

"kyaa, ikut tou-Chan, Karin sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan paman yahiko Dan bibi konan" Karin semangat

"yosh, naiklah ke punggung tou-Chan" nagato pun menggendong Karin lagi

Wwwwwwww

Akatsuki 'rapat' place #lho?

Wwwwwwww

"kyaa, Karin-Chan ,sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" kata seseorang berambut biru

Karin pun berlari menghampiri orang itu

"yah, begitulah bibi konan, Karin kan selalu sibuk" kata Karin pede banget

"hahahah, kau sudah besar ya Karin-Chan" kata seseorang berambut oranye, model rambut persis naruto

"hahahah, bagaimana kabarmu yahiko?" tanya nagato pada yahiko

"begitulah, aku Dan istriku baik2 saja, bagaimana denganmu?" kata nagato sambil mendekati istrinya, konan

"baik2 saja" kata nagato santai

"paman yahiko, apa canon ikut?" kata Karin penasaran (canon itu anaknya konan en' yahiko)

"tidak sayang, tadi dia sedang tidur, jadi kami berdua tinggali bunshin saja" kata yahiko

"yahh, eh!, paman bibi, coba lihat" kata Karin sambil melepas kacamatanya

"tou-Chan tadi belikan aku kacamata lho, bagus kan" kata Karin semangat sambil mengibar2kan kacamatnya

"hahahah, iya iya" kata konan

"tou-Chan ku kan baik" Karin sambil memeluk tou-channya

Merekapun bersenda Gurau hingga

"boss, sudah 10 anggota" kata seseorang yang memiliki mulut ditangannya (deidara)

"baiklah kita mulai saja" kata yahiko

Wwwwwwww

Pertemuan selesai

"nagato, sepertinya anakmu menarik" kata seseorang yang terinspirasi banget sama ular

"jangan kau sentuh dia" kata nagato mulai curiga

"baik baik, tenang saja" kata orochimaru menenangkan nagato

"yosh, kalau begitu kami berdua pulang Dulu ya" kata nagato

"jaa, bibi konan, paman yahiko, paman ular" kata Karin sambil melamabaikan tangan mungilnya

"eh!, ular, kenapa Kau memanggilnya begitu sayang?" tanya nagato pada Karin

"karena aku tidak tahu namanya" jawab Karin polos

"namanya adalah orochimaru" kata nagato

Saat mereka meninggalkan tempat pertemuan, orochimaru meninggalkan tanda pada Karin seperti cruse Mode, tapi bukan cruse mode..

Semakin lama Karin tumbuh semakin dewasa sampai, Karin berani kabur dari rumah

Sejak saat itu...

Wwwwwwww

Flashback off

Wwwwwwww

"sejak saat itu aku merasa ada ikatan dengan orochimaru-sam.. ,eh ,maksudku orochimaru, saat ini aku sadar bahwa aku tidak punya siapa2 lagi" kata Karin sambil bersedih

"wah wah, maaf ya, aku jadi membuatmu mengingat masalalumu Karin-Chan,sudahlah, kau pasti lelah, tidurlah di kamar sana ya, aku akan tidur bersama minato-kun" kata kushina

"ha'I kaa-san" kata Karin, lalu kushina mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu kamar

"selamat malam Karin-Chan"

Wwwwwwww

Skip time

Wwwwwwww

Morning naruto house

Pagi itu hinata bangun dengan santainya pukul 5

"_ahh, enaknya menjadi hyuga hinata" _batin hinata

"_ehh..!, hyuga..!, argg, kenapa aku bisa lupa, hari ini ada pertemuan jam 6" _hinata baru sadar

"naru-kun, bangun naru-kun" hinata membangunkan naruto

"ehh, kenapa hime, kau membangunkanku dengan panik begitu" kata naruto berusaha menenangkan istrinya

"umm umm, hari ini aku ada pertemuan jam 6 di rumah Klan, jadi hari ini aku tidak masak ya naru-kun" kata hinata malu2

"ahh, tidak apa2 kok hime, tapi kau harus aku Antar, aku takut terjadi sesuatu di jalan" jawab naruto lembut

"baiklah naru-kun, aku mandi Dulu ya" kata hinata

Wwwwwwww

Skip time (status : udah rapi semua)

Wwwwwwww

"kau siap hime" kata naruto

"ayo" jawab hinata sambil memeluk lengan naruto

Mereka berduapun berjalan menyusuri, Dan menyapai orang yang ada di sekitar mereka

Mereka terus berjalan hingga terlihat mansion hyuga

"selamat pagi hokage-sama,hinata-sama" sapa dozu, penjaga didepan mansion hyuga

"pagi dozu-san" jawab mereka berdua

"umm, dozu-san , apa kau melihat kaa-san" tanya naruto

"mizuki-sama ada di dalam" jawab dozu

"ooo, arigatou dozu-san" kata naruto sambil ngeloyor masuk

.

Didalem

.

"hai naruto-Chan" kata mizuki

"hai kaa-san" balas naruto

"kaa-san, aku titip hina-Chan ya, katanya ada pertemuan?" lanjut naruto

"hmm, pertemuan ya, setelah ini akan dimulai, apa naruto-Chan diundang?" tanya mizuki

"tidak kaa-san , aku hanya menghantar hina-chan" kata naruto sambil melirik hinata

"ya kan hime" lanjut naruto

"yup" jawab hinata

"umm ,hime , aku pulang ya, aku mau tidur lagi, heheheh" kata naruto pada hinata

"pulanglah naru-kun, tapi, sarapanmu bagaimana?" tanya hinata khawatir

"gampang, nanti aku akan makan diluar, heheheh" kata naruto

"atau kau kubawakan Makanan saja?" kata mizuki

"tidak usah kaa-san" kata naruto mencoba menolak dengan halus

"baiklah, aku pulang Dulu ya hime" kata naruto sambil mencium kening hinata

"jaa hime"

"jaa naru-kun"

Wwwwwwww

Uzumaki mansion

Wwwwwwww

"hoaaaeeemm, tidur Dulu ah, nanti jam 8 bangun lagi, heheheh" gumam naruto

Lalu diapun tidur

Lama banget dia tidur, jam 8 udah lewat #hahahah molor

Tiba2

Tok tok tok..

"naruto, cepat buka, kaa-Chan ingin masuk" kata seseorang diluar, naruto tidak menjawab karena sedang tidur

"naruto...! Cepat buka, atau kaa-Chan hancurkan pintunya" kushina ngotot

Tok tok tok

"_siapa sih bertamu sepagi ini?" _batin naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"iya iya, sebentar" teriak naruto dari dalam

"cepat" teriak kushina

"iya kaa-Chan, sebentar" kata naruto tau bahwa itu kaa-channya soalnya kushina habis treak treak

Kreekk, naruto membuka pintu

"apa apaan kau naruto, kenapa kau belum mandi" kata kushina pada naruto

"kaa-Chan sekarang kan masih pagi" sanggah naruto

"kalau masih pagi, mana mungkin kaa-Chan sudah santai2" kata kushina

"lihatlah ke dalam jam berapa sekarang" lanjut kushina

"eh, wah..! Jam 10, tapi aku tidak ada janji maupun tugas" kata naruto santai

"wah, kebetulan kalau begitu" kata kushina

"apanya yang kebetulan" tanya naruto penasaran

"eh, kemana hinata-Chan?" tanya kushina

"dia adaa pertemuan dengan clan hyuga, jadi tadi pagi aku menghantarnya" kata naruto santai

"ooo, kalau begitu cepat mandi, setelah ini bantu kaa-Chan ya" kata kushina sambil meninggalkan naruto

"eh! , kaa-Chan tunggu, aku harus.." omongan naruto terhenti karena kushina sudah jauh #kacang kacang #plak

"huh, kaa-Chan ini" naruto ngomel-ngomel

Wwwwwwww

Skip time, naruto udah mandi

Wwwwwwww

"ah, segarnya, umm, sekarang ke ichiraku ramen Dulu baru ke rumah kaa-Chan" kata naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan rumahnya, tau lah kemana dia pergi

"paman teuchi, 1 ya" kata naruto pada teuchi saat memasuki kedai ramen

"segera disiapkan hokage-sama" kata teuchi

Naruto pun duduk

Sayup sayup dia mendengar suara yang dia kenal

"_eh, bukankah itu suara murid2ku, aduh gawat ,mereka akan menagih janji nih sepertinya" _batin naruto (janji di chapter sebelumnya, ngajarin sage mode)

"paman teuchi, carikan aku tempat sembunyi" kata naruto dengan panique #lho

"eh, tempat sembunyi,untuk apa?" tanya teuchi heran

"sudahlah cepat sebelum..."

"ohayou teuchi-san" teriak takashi dari luar, lalu mereka bertiga masuk

"sebelum mereka masuk" kata naruto sambil menghela nafas

"hai sensei" kata shiromaru bersemangat

"hahh, ohayou anak2" kata naruto sambil menghela nafas

"teuchi-san 3 ya, yang bayar sensei" kata haruka sambil melirik senseinya, setengah menggoda rupanya

"hei, apa maksudnya" kata naruto mencoba membela diri, menyelamatkan dompetnya

"oh ayolah sensei, sekali-kali sensei mentraktir kami ,heheheh" takashi terkekeh

"bukan sekali-kali , tapi berkali-kali!" kata naruto 'say what' (seywot #wkakakak)

"ayolah" ketiga muridnya mengeluarkan jurus andalan naruto 'puppy eyes no jutsu'

"haah,, baiklah, paman, buatkan pesanan mereka ya" kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"yeyy" murid2 bersorak,mission success

"tapi setelah ini ikut sensei ya" kata naruto pada murid2nya

"eh?, kemana sensei" tanya shiromaru

"sensei mau menepati janji sensei yang Dulu" kata naruto pada muridnya

Naruto memejamkan matanya agak lama

"sannin mode" kata naruto, sambil membuka matanya, terdapat warna oranye di mata naruto (pake make up kali ya #wkakakak)

"wahh" muridnya terkesan

"tapi sensei mau tanya, apakah kalian sudah memiliki kuchiyose" tanya naruto

"belum sensei" kompak 3 Orang

"yah baiklah setelah ini sensei ajarkan kuchiyose Dulu , tapi makan Dulu ya" kata naruto saat melihat teuchi menaruh pesanan mereka

Wwwwwwww

Skip time

Wwwwwwww

Uzumaki mansion

"kaa-Chan, tadaima" teriak naruto

"eh, sensei, kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya shiromaru

"kita latihan dibelakang sana ya, tapi sensei disuruh membantu kaa-Chan sensei, jadi kalian latihan dengan bunshin ya" kata naruto pada 3 murid kesayangannya

"huh, kenapa bunshin?" shiromaru ngambek

"kalau bunshin yang bantu kaa-Channya sensei, ngambeknya bisa lebih parah dari shiro-Chan lho" kata naruto sambil menyentuh hidung shiromaru

"huh, kaa-Chan cepat sedikit donk" naruto ngambek (gantian ngambeknya sama shiromaru #hahaha)

Wwwwwwww

Sementara didalam

Wwwwwwww

"kaa-san, ada yang mengetuk pintu" Karin memberitahu kushina yang sedang mencuci

"mungkin itu naruto, bisa kau bukakan Karin-Chan" kata kushina

"ha'I kaa-Chan" kata Karin seraya pergi ke arah pintu depan

"_tou-sannya keren, kaa-sannya cantik, gimana anaknya ya" _Karin berkhayal sendiri

Krreeekkk... Pintu pun dibuka, nampaklah 4 mahkluk absurd didepan Karin #lho

"_wahh, sugoi!" _batin Karin sambil memandangi naruto, keren minta ampun mungkin batin Karin , Tapi masih keren an Wim, soalnya Wim authornya #wkakakak

"eh, nona,anda siapa?" kata naruto mencoba menyadarkan Karin dari lamunan panjangnya #lho, tapi tetep Karin tak mau menjawab, keasikan ngelamun

"halooo" kata naruto setengah berteriak membuat Karin tersentak

"eh, gommen ,kau pasti namikaze-san" kata Karin

"gommen, aku tak biasa dipanggil seformal itu, kalau kau memanggilnya seperti itu,kau seperti memanggil tou-chanku" kata naruto

"lantas, aku harus memanggil bagaimana?" tanya Karin

"panggil naruto-san saja" kata naruto polos

"ooo, naruto-san, aku uzumaki karin" kata karin memperkenalkan diri

"uzumaki ya, selamat datang di keluarga kami,kau berasal dari mana?" kata naruto mencoba berintermezo dengan karin

"aku berasal dari desa lindungan hujan" kata karin

Mereka berduapun berbincang2, tak sadar 3 mahkluk absurd memperhatikan mereka

"ehmmm, sensei, haloo" kata shiromaru mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, karena dikacangin

"eh , gommen ya anak2, sebentar" naruto membuat segel "kagebunshin no jutsu"

Poff

Munculah bayangan naruto

"sudah, ikuti bunshinku ya" kata naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah bunshinnya, lalu mereka bertiga mengikuti bunshin itu

"ayo karin-Chan kita masuk" kata naruto sambil mempersilahkan karin masuk

Wwwwwwww

Didalem

Wwwwwwww

"kaa-Chan, kau mau menyuruhku apa?" teriak naruto mencari kaa-channya

"naruto-san, tak baik berteriak-teriak pada orang tuamu" kata karin pada naruto

Naruto pun nyengir 5 jari ,Hal ini menyebabkan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di hati karin

"_eh ada apa ini? , sepertinya ada yang aneh denganku, sadar karin, kau baru bertemu dengannya" _batin karin yang merasakan Hal yang bernama 'love in first sight'

"halo , ada apa denganmu karin-Chan, kenapa wajahmu memerah" tanya naruto

"eh tidak apa2 kok" kata karin sambil masih ber'blush'ria

"oo,,yasudah" kata naruto sambil nyengir lagi "kaa-Chan cepat, aku mau ke gedung hokage setelah ini" lanjut naruto sambil berteriak, sambil menaruh tas pinggangnya Dan mengambil sesuatu didalemnya

"untuk apa kau ke gedung hokage" tanya karin heran, dia seperti melihat bujangan yang kurang kerjaan pergi kekantor hokage padahal orang yang dia lihat yang gantengnya GƘ bisa ngalahin Wim #lho itu sudah punya istri Dan bukan kurang kerjaan alias sibuk banget

"aku harus mengambil dokumen Dan mengerjakannya, kalau tidak petinggi negara hi akan memberhentikanku sebagai hokage" kata naruto santai, dia tidak tau kalau karin sedang terpukau

"_keren,tampan,Dan mudah bergaul, hokage lagi, apa yang kurang dari dia, aku harus bisa mendapatkannya" _batin karin setelah mendengar ungkapan dari naruto

"ada apa sih naruto, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak" kata kushina mendekati naruto

"hehehe,gommen gommen, kaa-Chan katanya butuh bantuan" kata naruto

"oh iya, bantu kaa-Chan untuk, eh.." kata2 kushina terhenti saat mendengar suara berisik dari arah luar rumah

"suara apa itu naruto" tanya kushina pada naruto

"anak2 ,latihan" kata naruto datar

"naruto!,kenapa disini, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak sengaja merusak seseuatu" kata kushina sewot

"tenang, sebentar lagi juga pergi ke gunung katak untuk latihan sannin mode" (wah, Wim lupa lagi apa namanya, gommen ne ya minna #hehehehe)

"ya sudah kalau begitu" kata kushina sambil mengelus dadanya

"naruto, sudah kenal dengan karin-Chan?" lanjut kushina mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan

"sudah kaa-chan, yang penting sekarang perlu bantuan apa?" kata naruto to the point

"wah kebetulan kalau begitu, jika kalian sudah kenal kaa-Chan minta tolong kau memperbaiki rumah di sebelah untuk karin-Chan" kata kushina santai, padahal naruto shock #wkwkkwk

"ehh, membetulkan rumah ,ayolah kaa-Chan, kenapa tidak tou-Chan saja?" naruto protes

"tou-Chanmu kan paginya kerja sayang" jawab kushina santai

"tapi aku juga harus ke gedung hokage setelah ini"

"gampang, nanti biar dilanjutkan tou-Chan mu, ini.." kata kushina sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas "..ini daftar barang2 yang perlu dibetulkan,hanya beberapa kok" lanjutnya

Lalu narutopun membacanya

10 detik kemudian di pingsan

"kenapa dia pingsan, aku hanya memberinya beberapa tugas" kata kushina, lalu karin pun melihat kertasnya

"kaa-san, pantas saja naruto-san pingsan, ada hampir 55 catatan tugas yang harus diselesaikan" kata karin

"tenang , dia biasa mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, aku melihat pekerjaan minato-kun, ada dokumen, misi2, data-data, dan lain lain, yang jumlahnya lebih dari 55 catatan kecil Dan itu harus diselesaikan dalam waktu 1 hari kerja, tapi, itulah naruto ,dia bisa melakukannya" kata kushina sambil mencoba membangunkan naruto

"_wah wah, aku tidak tau kalau pekerjaan seorang kage begitu berat,kalau begitu aku akan ada untuknya ketika kita aku menjadi istrinya" _batin karin (karin, dia udah ada yang punya tau)

"umm kaa-Chan , aku dimana" naruto mengigau

"cepat kerjakan, atau akan ku laporkan pada petinggi negara HI karena namikaze naruto-sama terlambat bekerja" ancam kushina

"ahhh,!, iya iya kaa-Chan, naru kerjakan" naruto berteriak sambil berdiri lalu membuat segel "_kagebunshin no jutsu" _lalu munculah bayangan naruto

"tapi dikerjakan oleh bunshin ya, heheheh" kata naruto

"ayolah naruto, kaa-Chan ingin kau yang mengerjakannya" kata kushina sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu _khas keluarga uzumaki

"tapi, ahh.. Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku akan melihat anak2 Dulu ,setelah itu aku lanjutkan" kata naruto

"baiklah, yang penting kau tidak terlambat bekerja, karin-Chan , kau awasi bunshin naruto ya, catatan ada di kamu ,jadi kau berhak memerintah naruto, sudahlah, kaa-Chan mau melanjutkan acara mencuci" kushina sambil ngeloyor ke belakang

"ha'I kaa-san" jawab karin santai

"nah, karin-Chan, ayo" kata bunshin naruto sambil menarik karin

"ehh!"

Wwwwwwww

Outside of house

Wwwwwwww

"anak2, bagaimana? ,wah, sepertinya mereka sudah berangkat ke gunung" kata naruto saat melihat bunshinnya Dan murid2nya hilang

"_baiklah,aku akan membantu karin-Chan"_ batin naruto

Wwwwwww

Inside karin house (belum jadi)

Wwwwwww

"nah , yang itu tolong dibetulkan" kata karin memerintah naruto (kapan lagi merintah seorang hokage,wakakak #plak)

"iya iya" jawab bunshin dengan malas, sudah setengah jam, naruto yang asli belum datang

"yosh, kau boleh pergi, _kagebunshin Kai!" _kata seseorang dari luar, yang ternyata empunya jutsu

"bagaimana karin-Chan, sampai mana?" tanya naruto

"masih ada 50 tugas lagi naruto-kun" kata karin tak sadar telah mengganti suffixnya dari 'san' menjadi 'kun'

"eh 'kun' ,, eh 50..! Waaa, masih lama dong" naruto berteriak, lalu membuat segel mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya _"taju kagebunshin no jutsu" _lalu munculah 50 naruto

"baiklah karin-Chan, pinjam catatannya sebentar" naruto mengambil catatannya Dan membagi2kan tugasnya pada bunshinya

"nah kalau begini kan aku bisa mengambil dokumen, karin-Chan kau awasi mereka ya" kata naruto

"ha'I naruto-kun" jawab karin

"oi naruto, kau mau kemana?,kenapa tidak membantu kami" tanya seorang bunshin pada naruto yang asli dengan nada sinis

"aku mau ke gedung hokage mengambil dokumen" kata naruto santai, dia tau kalau bunshinnya itusirik karena naruto tak mau membetulkan rumah karin "atau kau mau mengambil dokumen-dokumen tersebut Dan mengerjakannya" lanjut naruto sambil menekankan 2 kata terakhirnya

"nggak,terimakasih" kata bunshinnya, narutopun terkekeh

"yasudah karin-Chan, aku pergi ya, jaa" kata naruto pada karin

"jaa naruto-kun"

.

Wwwwwwww

Meanwhile

Wwwwwwww

.

"baiklah itu rencana clan hyuga di sepanjang tahun ini , saya selaku pemimpin clan hyuga menunjuk hyuga neji Sebagai pengganti saya, yahh, pengangkatan ketua baru, Dan menunjuk hyuga hinata ,anak saya sendiri sebagai wakil yang menjadi perantara antara clan Dan pemimpin desa kita, namikaze naruto-sama, setelah ini sekertaris clan bisa menyerahkan dokumen2 yang harus diserahkan pada hokage ke hinata" jelas hiasi panjang lebar, banyak anggota Klan yang sudah menguap 10 kali , pertemuan Klan yang tadi pagi sepertinya hampir selesai

"_hihihi , sepertinya pekerjaan naruto-kun bertambah" _batin hinata terkikik geli

"baiklah sekian dari saya, mungkin dari neji ada yang perlu disampaikan" kata hiasi

"hoii, lama banget, ngantuk nih, semaleman begadang main ps 2" celetuk seseorang yang ternyata namanya adalah Wim hyuga #hahahah

"baiklah karena sudah ada yang protes jadi saya akan tutup" kata hiasi

.

Dan pertemuan pun sukses bubar

.

"tou-Chan, mana dokumen yang harus kuberikan pada naruto-kun" tanya hinata saat semuanya sudah bubar

"oh iya,, ini hinata" kata hiasi lalu hinata pun berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya

.

Hinata pulang

naruto house

.

"naruto-kun, tadaima" kata hinata ,tidak ada jawaban

"tadaima" kata hinata lagi Dan masih nihil dari jawaban

"hmm, dimana ya naruto-kun?, mungkin aku akan tanya kaa-san"

.

Wwwwwwww

Meanwhile

Wwwwwwww

.

Naruto sudah kembali dari mengambil dokumen

"_harus segera dikerjakan ini" _batin naruto,naruto melihat bushinnya sudah hilang

"wah, berarti mereka sudah selesai, aku lihat ah"

Sementara di dalem karin sendirian, dia berfikir untuk melihat2 rumah barunya namun tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata mengawasinya, matanya begitu kecil, seperti tubuhnya, dia berkaki 4 #lho ,tikus itulah namanya tanpa sengaja tikus itu lari ke arah karin

"KYAA,, TIKUS.!" karin teriak Dan berlari ke arah pintu depan

.

.

.

BRUAAAKK...!

.

.

.

Tiba2 karin menabrak seseorang, Dan ternyata..

"karin-Chan..!"

"naruto-kun..!" teriak mereka bersama, disusul dengan suara teriakan

"naru-kun..!"

"eh hinata-Chan" naruto terkejut

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wwwwwwww

Hai minna, Wim so sorry for the time, I think I've late #wkwkkwk , kan diatas Wim udah bilang, TRY OUT, eh abis try out ternyata UAS,,wahh,, kacau..

Sekali lagi maafkan daku

wwwwwwww

.

.kerasa gak owari of this chap terlalu terburu-buru, soalnya Wim juga lagi keburu-buru jadi untuk kali ini Wim GƘ bisa mbales reviewannya ya,,Wim mengucapkan arigatou buat yang udah review,

.

.

.ya udah segitu aja ya,,jaa minna-san

Review ya..


End file.
